Bugs
by Niteloc
Summary: When Pyrrha returns to her room after some combat training she finds herself shocked at its state. Jaurra One-shot.


With the fresh bruises of combat training, Pyrrha walked back to the dorm room she shared with her team, the weight of Miló and Akoúo on her back seemed greater than usual, then again, after combat training, everything seemed heavy, especially when she was up against some of the better students. After walking for what felt like an age she reached her dorm room. She tried to turn the handle but noticed that it was locked.

"Strange" She thought, "I could have sworn that Jaune said he had the last lesson off."

Reaching into the hidden pocket on her thigh, she pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. When she got inside she noticed that the room had been completely ransacked, there were clothes and objects everywhere, from Nora's hair brush, to Jaune's armor. A few of the posters that they had put up had also seemingly been torn. Relying on her instinct alone, she quickly snapped for her weapons, before walking in, despite the pain from training, she would have to be ready to defend herself.

That was when she noticed something sitting in the corner, at first it looked like Jaune had left his shield before he left, but he was in fact sitting on the floor, hiding behind it, with a can of bug spray in his hand, he might have noticed Pyrrha walk in, should he not have been hiding his face behind the large piece of metal.

"Jaune?" she inquired  
"Oh!" Jaune snapped his head up "Pyrrha, hi!" He said, quickly getting to his feet and collapsing his shield.

Pyrrha noticed that his armor was missing, he was just wearing his jeans and hoody, which, knowing Jaune, meant he had been in the room the entire time, his blonde hair was even messier than it usually was, but without the armour, the black hoody clung to his body, showing off his physique.

"What happened to everything?" Pyrrha said, looking around the room "Was this Cardin?" she said, anger now seeping into her voice  
"No!" Jaune replied desperately "At least that would give me a decent excuse"  
"Well? What happened?" Replied the redhead, her voice returning to the usual caring tone she used with him.  
"It's so stupid, but there was a bug." Jaune was by now sitting on his bed looking at his feet.  
"A bug did this?" Pyrrha inquired, gracefully slipping out of her shoes and the armour she wore on her legs

Jaune, now sitting on his bed, rested his head in his hands and began to feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he shouldn't be here, he nearly destroyed their room simply because he was afraid of a few stupid moths, what would his father say about this? And to top it off he was getting bullied by Cardin, it was now that the usually happy, and strong-spirited young man, was allowing the emotions that he usually pushed down, to come to the surface, he could feel the tears dropping onto his thighs

"I did it," he said "I'm afraid of bugs, really afraid of them, I couldn't stand it being in the room, I needed to find it."  
"It's alright" Pyrrha said, sitting down next to him "I'm sure I can help you clean all of this up, we can go into town and replace the posters, Nora and Ren won't be back until tomorrow, they'll never have to know, it can just be between us."  
"It's not that Pyrrha" He said "It's not just I don't like them, imagine that feeling you got when we stared down that Deathstalker, or the first time you looked an Ursa in the eye. That paralysing, destructive fear, then you realise that you will either have to kill it, or be it's lunch, then apply that fear to something which poses so little a threat to you, like a moth, that's what this is like. I shouldn't be here, I'm not a real man, I'm just some scared little kid."

At the conclusion of this speech Jaune felt something which was almost completely unfamiliar to him, Pyrrha's arms slowly wrapping around his shoulders. He felt his arms move almost unconsciously around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, eventually, he moved away, noticing a distinct wet patch on the collar around her neck

"Sorry, I didn't want you to see me crying" He said with regret.  
"There's nothing wrong with crying Jaune" She replied, taking him by the hand and entwining their fingers.  
"My father would always tell me that Arc men don't cry, they were all big strong heroes, none of them would have been scared of things like bugs, he'd always tease me about it, and to make it all worse, I'm getting picked on by Cardin, if he found out about all of this he'd probably disown me."  
"Just because you are different from the rest of your family doesn't make you worth any less Jaune, You're a good person, you're probably my best friend, and so what if you're scared of something? like you said, you were afraid of that Deathstalker, but you were still running in next to me, it would have been easy for you to turn and run when the bridge broke, but before I knew it you were flying in to help, right next to Nora, courage isn't the absence of fear Jaune, it is action despite fear, and if this room has anything to say about it, there was a fair bit of action"  
"Thank you Pyrrha" Jaune responded.

Pyrrha pulled him into another hug, and he found his hands once again wrapping themselves around her, finding their way from her waist to the crook of her back. He could feel her hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders.

Pyrrha couldn't help but think about the time she met him, in the locker room on their second day at Beacon, despite the fact that she was an accomplished fighter, he only cared about her being on a cereal box, but even before he knew this, he wanted her on his team, it struck her immediately, time and time before men had only cared about her simply because she was famous, and had always tried to date her simply in an attempt to raise their own social standing. While she might never mention this to anybody, she had never even been in a relationship, or even kissed a boy before. But Jaune, despite his attempts to be a womaniser, which had thus far proven themselves to be completely for nought, didn't care about her fame, or her strength, he seemed only to care about her.

She pulled her head away from beside his, and moved close so that their foreheads were touching, she could now feel Jaune's warm breath on her chest, she loved the feeling, she slid one of her hands from his back upwards so that it was holding the back of his neck, and leant forward, lightly touching her lips against his.

Jaune was shocked at this, but did his best to hide it, tightening his grip on her waist he pulled Pyrrha into the kiss, intensifying it, she broke his lips apart with her tongue. They eventually broke apart, both loving the taste of the other that was left on their lips.

"That was different" Jaune said  
"It was too tempting" Pyrrha said with a yawn, her training was beginning to catch up with her  
"Sounds like somebody needs a nap." Said Jaune, lying down on his bed  
"Now, that is definitely too tempting." Said Pyrrha, bringing her head to rest on his chest.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

I basically wrote this story on a whim, after watching episode 12 I could almost feel just how much Pyrrha actually wants Jaune, and I could have sworn early on that we were going to see the first kiss of the series, but, alas, we did not. So I decided to re-write it a little bit, so that it worked out with a bit of a happier ending.


End file.
